New Life,New Love
by Writer25
Summary: It's four years after the war. most of the gang has moved on and Katara leaves Aang with a broken heart.Aang is happy but lonely when he visits Toph. will he find new love in her or try to win back Katara? Taang,Zutara,Kataang,Sukki SokkaxSuki ,ZuMai
1. A New Beginning or Friendly Visit

**A/N- I did a little re-editing to make it better. Ages: Aang-15 (first part) then 16(rest of story), Toph-16, Katara- 16 then 17, Sokka- 18, Suki-18, Zuko-19,Mai-19  
**

Aang was over seeing the finishing touches on the Southern Air Temple where he was raised. It had been three years since Ozai's defeat and so far all was going well in the world. He had his true love Katara with him, his best friends were happy and the world was slowly starting to heal itself. Suddenly, over the loud noises of construction, he heard his name being called.

"Aang?"

He turned around and saw the love of his life behind him. She had a slightly worried expression on her face, but Aang took not notice of it.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Katara asked.

"Sure!" Aang said happily, "Anything for you."

He led them outside to sit on a ledge and watch the sunrise together.

"Aang, I…" Katara started.

"Wait! I want to give you something first!" Aang interrupted. Out of his robe he pulled out a beautiful blue choker with sapphire gems and a wooden symbol of the air nomads in the center, and placed it gently in Katara's hand.

"Aang, it's beautiful, but I can't accept this." She said gently handing it back.

"Don't worry; it's not an engagement necklace." Aang said, "At least, not yet." He added in a dreamy voice.

"Aang, I care about you a lot, I really do…but I think we should break up." Katara said gently, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"W-wh-what?" Aang stammered, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think its for the best." Katara said getting up. "Aang?"

"Just go." He said coldly, tears falling freely.

And then she left a week later for the Southern Water Tribe (Teo gave her a mini sub which she powered by water bending).

After that Aang tried to be the same cheery guy and perform his Avatar duties, but he was still a little broken hearted.

One Year Later:

Aang woke up one morning in the Western Air Temple. It had been a year since Katara had broken his heart and Aang decided to get on with his life. A few rooms over, Teo and some other "modern" air people were still sleeping. They were helping Aang rebuild the rest of the Air Temples and some of the other places destroyed during the war. Appa stirred, growling for food and Momo chattered for food too.

"Okay, okay guys, food is coming." Aang assured them.

He yawned, then stretched and walked over to where Appa was sitting. Aang air bent a pile of hay over to him and got out some leechi nuts for Momo. As they ate their breakfast, he started to fix his; he started to think about his friends again. The war was over but there was still work to be done to restore balance.

At first they tried to stick together but there was still so much to do at once. So eventually they split up. Toph went home to take over the earth bending school, Sokka and Suki with the Kyoshi warriors to make sure fire nation rebels stayed down, Zuko ruling the fire nation, and Katara teaching water bending in the north and south poles.

After finishing his breakfast, Aang remembered that they gang was meeting in Gaoling, at Toph's house because her birthday was coming up.. As he got on Appa and flew to where he remembered her estate was he smiled remembering when he saw her last. Her parents were still a little miffed about her leaving in the first place and so they were a little cold towards Aang and the food fight he and Toph had didn't really help. But in the end her parents respected her "toph-ness".

After a couple weeks of flying, the Be Fong estate finally came into view and Aang slowly sat Appa down in front of the gate. He could tell that the guard wasn't really happy to see him but because he was the avatar and a personal friend of Toph's he faked politeness.

"Welcome Mr. Avatar, Miss Be Fong is in the school right now shall I tell her you came by?" he smiled the cheesiest smile Aang ever saw.

"No thanks, I'll just go down to see her." Aang popped out his glider and called over his shoulder, "Make sure you take care of Appa and Momo till I get back."

As Aang came up to the school where he first tried to learn earth bending he saw a figure in green just dismissing the students. Aang assumed it was Toph and he landed on the roof over-looking the yard where Toph was. He waited there till Toph was alone then he jumped down attempting to surprise her.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Toooooooooph!" he yelled in her ear less than a foot away from her. Since he had been in the air she hadn't been able to feel his vibrations till he landed so she screamed when he did.

"Twinkle-Toes you Airhead!!" she yelled at him.

"But Toph, I thought you'd be glad to see me." Aang grinned slyly.

Toph grumble something in response and stalked out.

"Awwww, come on Toph. At least let me fly you home." Aang pleaded.

Toph stopped walking and turned to face Aang. With her hands folded across her chest she blankly stared at him a minute before stating,

"You know I hate flying."

"Pleeeeaaaassseee." He smiled his most charming smile even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Fine." She said, "but where's Appa?"

"Appa?" Aang said slyly, moving closer to Toph.

"Yessssssssss" Toph replied looking suspiciously at Aang, "you know Appa, the big, hairy thing we always fly on."

"Oh him, why he's back at your house" he said moving even closer.

"Then how are we-". Toph suddenly realized what Aang was going to do.

"Aang, you better not!!" she said but Aang had already grabbed her by the waist and took off on the glider. Toph clung to him for her life and a sudden shock came to Aang. Toph had grown up a lot and developed in places that her outfit didn't flatter much.

As soon as they landed in the courtyard Toph sent up a rock pillar under Aang's feet which sent him up a tree.

"That was for sneaking up on me" she smiled her most famous Toph grin and walked inside. Aang smiled and air bended a wave of air that blew the doors open and sent Toph through it. By the time Aang got out of the tree, Toph's already messed up hair was even more messed up and Aang couldn't help thing that she looked like a very angry cat. But before she could probably kick the crap out of him, her mother suddenly appeared in the door way.

"What is going on- oh its you." She said forgetting to hide the disdain in her voice. She then turned to Toph.

"Toph!" she exclaimed, "You must not let the avatar see you like this!"

"Yah, but he-"

"That's enough talking Toph, we must get you washed up and changed, then you may speak to the avatar. Guards please escort the avatar to his guest room."

Out of nowhere, two muscular guards came to take Aang to one room while Toph's mother led her to a room down the opposite hall.

Later while playing with Momo in his room, Aang heard soft footsteps in his doorway.

"Hey Twinkle-Toes, what's up?" Toph's familiar voice said.

"Hey To-"he broke off and could stare at her. Here wasn't the same Toph he knew all those years a go. This wasn't even the same Toph he knew earlier today.

Toph wore a green kimono that was banded at the waist, showed off her newly grown figure, and showed off the fact that she was no longer flat chested. Her hair had also grown (even though Aang never saw it down) and was put in a long braid down her back. But her eyes were still was beautiful as ever.

Aang suddenly felt something for Toph that he had only felt before for Katara over four years ago when he first awakened from the iceberg and vowed he would never feel again three years ago when she dumped him.

**A/N- The "modern" air people are Teo and his people(in case you couldnt figure it out)**


	2. a bad dinner then a good walk

"Helloooo, earth bender to airhead

"Helloooo, earth bender to airhead?" Toph said knocking on his forehead none too gently. He was acting really weird for some reason. At first he was talking to her, but then he just zoned out and Toph felt some really weird vibrations from him. The only time she had known him to do that was when he got all loopy over Katara.

"Yo, Twinkle-Toes, wake-up!" she now yelled.

"Huh, what?" Aang blinked, coming back to now.

"Geez, what is wrong with you?" Toph asked.

"Oh, nothing," Aang muttered shyly, "It's just that you look so…"

"Ugh, I know." Toph interrupted, "But my mom just wouldn't let up."

"Actually, no. What I was going to say was--"

But Aang was interrupted by the sound of a gong, followed by a servant who announced, "Dinner is served."

"Come on," Toph sighed. "Let's go get this dinner thing over with."

Toph never really looked forward to dinner with her parents before, but tonight seemed to be worse. Her parents were really nosey and asked lots of questions like 'How is restoring the western air temple going?' or 'What are you planning to do about the growing rate of fire-bending rouges out on the loose?'. To those questions, Aang could simply say that Teo and his people were helping or that Suki, Sokka, and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors were taking care of it. But the real blow came during dessert.

"So Mr. Avatar," Toph's mom asked. "Are you thinking of settling down anytime soon?"

Both Aang and Toph started to choke on their tarts. Toph glared at her parents but they purposely wouldn't look at her.

"Um, what to you mean?" Aang asked nervously.

"I mean, are you planning to marry and maybe start a family anytime soon? You might be able to supply the world with more air benders, too." Toph's mom tried to smile innocently but failed miserably.

"Um, no" Aang said quietly.

Anyone else would have taken that as the hint to shut up but noooooooo, not Toph parents. Her parents had to push the envelope even further and asked something that made Toph snap.

"But what about that water- tribe girl?" Her father asked. "Surly you thought about marring her."

When Toph felt how sad and dejected Aang was she lost control of herself.

"What is wrong with you guys!" she yelled. "Why don't you shut your mouths and leave him alone!" She was so angry that she caused a small quake.

Toph's parents stared at her in shock but when she sat down again Aang quickly squeezed her hand as a way of saying thanks. A servant, sensing that dinner was definitely over, silently came and cleared the table. When he was gone, Toph's parents coldly looked at Toph and left.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Toph asked trying hard not to care about her parents' apparent anger.

"Sure." Aang said supportively.

Out in the gardens Toph kept trying to hold a conversation with Aang but he had his mind else where. Then Toph suddenly remembered something that might snap Aang out of his little trance.

"Hey Twinkle- Toes, guess what?" Toph asked smiling secretly.

"What?" Aang asked absent mindedly.

"Someone's having a baby!" Toph declared proudly.

The news brought Aang back just like Toph knew it would.

"Really you are?" Aang asked jokingly, "Oh Toph I'm so happy for you! Who's the father? Did you finally steal Sokka from Suki?"

He picked her up and spun her around joyously.

"Not me you idiot Suki is!" Toph laughed, "And put me down!"

Aang put her down and they stood laughing together. Toph was glad to see him in a good mood again which made her feel… good. In fact she was always happy around Aang, especially when he asked, no _begged_ her to be his earth bending teacher. He didn't care that she was blind; in fact he saw that was what made her so great.

_Wow, I really missed him_, Toph thought, surprised at her own feelings.

"Aang?" Toph whispered suddenly quiet and sober.

"Yes?" Aang whispered, just as seriously.

"I'm really glad you're here." Toph whispered quickly, suddenly embarrassed. _Why am I feeling_ _this way? _She thought. _It's just Aang._

Aang smiled at her and whispered, "I'm really glad I'm here too, Toph"


	3. Pillow Fight

The last 3 weeks with Toph had been the best weeks of Aang's life

The last 3 weeks with Toph had been the best weeks of Aang's life. It now seemed like they couldn't be separated from each other. But although Aang tried to keep this friendship from turning into something more, he still knew that he might be falling in love with Toph. That wouldn't have been a bad thing though because now he was getting over Katara, but what about Toph? Aang was lying in his room early one morning when this thought occurred to him.

_What if she doesn't like me back? _Aang thought sadly, until an even scarier thought entered his mind,

_What if she kills me?!_

Aang was so busy imaging all the horrible things that Toph might do to him when she snuck into his room and jumped on to his bed.

"WAKE UP AIR-HEAD!!" she yelled at the top of her very loud voice.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Aang screamed and fell off his bed.

"Ha! Once a wuss, always a wuss." She sneered.

Suddenly, Aang airbended himself up and with pillow in hand, leapt on Toph, yelling,

"Pillow fight!!"

"A what!" Toph yelled. This seemed so weak compared to regular bending matches. But Aang tackled her already and was pining her down with the pillow.

"Get off of me Twinkles!" Toph demanded, not killing him only because he was her friend.

"Say please first." Aang laughed.

"Fine, please" Toph laughed at Aang's still childish ways.

"Alright, since you said 'please' I guess I could…." But Aang's thoughts trailed off as he stared at the still smiling Toph. Her hair was all out and it fanned behind her. The pillow's feather's were all over the place, making a beautiful contrast of her raven hair and her unseeing yet hymotizing eyes were just so amazing. Aang then made a decision that would change both their lives forever.


	4. Breakfast

"Aang, what's wrong?" Toph asked. At first they were having this so called 'pillow fight', then Aang was about to let her up when he just froze. She put her hand on the floor to feel his vibrations. His heartbeat was really rapid; Toph knew that only happened when he was around Katara. Suddenly she heard him take a deep breath like he was making a really hard decision.

"Aang?"

Then, suddenly Toph felt Aang's lips pressing on hers! The kiss only lasted for about two seconds before Aang took his lips off and waited for her to respond. Toph was so shocked that she couldn't move for a few minutes. Then she gasped and earth bended a rock-pillar towards Aang. It didn't hit him hard though just enough to land him back on his bed.

Toph ran full speed back to her room and flopped on her bed just before her mom came right around the corner.

"Oh good Toph, you're awake. It's time for..."then her mom got a good look at her, feathers in hair and all. "What happened?"

"Uh, rough night?" Toph half answered half asked. Usually she was pretty good at lying to her parents but this time she had other things on her mind.

"Well, get dressed. The Avatar and your father are waiting. Do you want some help?"

"No, no, I got it." And thankfully her mother left her alone. After she got dressed she walked down the hall with her mother to the dining hall.

_Good thing I felt her footsteps coming to my room before she knew where I really was. _Toph thought._ Then Aang would have been _really _screwed._ They then went to the dining room and ate breakfast. Toph noticed how quiet Aang was so she slipped her foot out of her shoe and set it on the floor to feel his heart rate. It was beating pretty fast already but just to make sure of why Toph got an idea.

"Hey Aang, can you pass me the salt?" She asked, making sure she smiled in her special way. She suddenly felt his heart spike dangerously.

"Uh, s-s-sure T-t-Toph." He stammered nervously.

_Oh, this can be fun.:)_ Toph thought slyly to herself.

All though breakfast(which can be very long in rich people's houses) Toph amused herself by smiling flirtatiously and rubbing her ankle against Aang's leg, whish _really_ made his heartbeat skyrocket. After breakfast when Toph's parents went to do separate things, Aang caught up with Toph in the hall.

"Toph, I really need to speak to you." He said in a voice so serious Toph couldn't even come up with a witty reply.

"Okay." She said. It was time for them to have a talk about certain _things_.

But before either of them could say anything, a messenger ran up to Aang with a scroll in his hand. Aang impatiently waved him away while he read the scroll.

"Well, what's it say?" asked Toph equally impatient.

Aang finished the note and sighed. "well good news is that Zuko's ship has landed and brought the rest of the gang with him."

"Great! I've been wanting to share a few words with Sokka about knocking Suki up. But what's the bad news?" Toph asked although she knew the answer.

"The bad news is that our talk will have to wait 'til later." Aang said kind of sadly.

"Oh, okay." Toph said really disappointed. She really did want to talk to Aang especially after what happened earlier that morning.

Aang then lifted up her chin so that her face was extremely close to his. Toph could feel _her_ heart beating uncontrollably. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Meet me in the court yard gardens tonight at midnight." Then he left. Toph stared after him for a full 10 minutes before going into her room to think.


	5. Meeting up with the gang again

Aang couldn't help smiling this morning as he walked down the hall and out the front door

Aang couldn't help smiling this morning as he walked down the hall and out the front door. First of all he couldn't believe that Toph hadn't totally killed him _or_ beat the crap out of him. When Aang had kissed Toph he thought he was done for when she sent that earth pillar up at him. He then saw why when Toph's mother suddenly appeared in his door way. Aang smiled even harder when he remembered how hard she blushed when she saw him without a shirt. But when Aang got to breakfast he still didn't know how to act around Toph. He thought she was flirting with him until he noticed she was smirking and he sadly realized that she was just messing with him. _Or was she? _He thought. The deciding moment was a few minutes ago. Aang smiled remembering when Toph started

blushing because of Aang._ Toph blushing!!_

When Aang got outside he opened up his glider and flew the rest of the way to the docks. There, sure enough, was Zuko's imperial ship. Aang glided down onto the deck where he could see Zuko waving to him with Mai on his arm. Zuko and Mai bowed to Aang as he landed and Aang returned the greeting.

"Nice to see you again Ava- I mean Aang." Zuko said, almost forgetting to address him by name even after all these years.

"Yes nice to see you Aang." Mai said in her usual bored, but happy, tone of voice.

"Nice to see you all too, but where's…" Aang's voice trailed off as he heard voices down below.

"Now be careful Suki. Take your time. WATCH OUT FOR THAT STEP!!" Sokka yelled hysterically. He came up the stairs onto the deck behind Suki who was now almost eight months pregnant.

"Sokka! Calm down. I'm fine." Suki said. "Hey Aang" She tried to give a hug ,but her belly was too swollen. Aang awkwardly patted her on her back which raised more hysterics from Sokka.

"Be careful, she's in a very delicate condition!" he yelled.

"Nice to see you too Sokka." Aang laughed not at all offended. He knew that if he was in Sokka's position, he would be freaking out too.

"Hi Aang." Sokka said before turning his attention back to Suki as he helped her into a chair while the rest of their stuff was unpacked. Aang was watching them when he heard a voice behind him.

"Aang!" a familiar voice called behind him.

He turned around and found Katara warmly embracing him.

"I've missed you." She said as she pulled away to look at him. Aang looked into her still gorgeous blue eyes and saw how much more beautiful she had become. Without warning, Aang felt a certain emotion towards Katara that he thought he had finally gotten over.

_Uh Oh._


	6. Let the games begin

Toph was busy dismissing her earth bending class.

"Alright my little earth bending prodigies." She said in her grand master si-fu voice. "For your homework I want you to practice those stances I taught you, and there will be a quiz on how to brace an oncoming boulder. Dismissed!"

The students bowed to her respectively then left. Toph smiled watching them go. She was glad when she was able to take over this school from what's-his face, which was her deal for staying home. They reminded her a lot of Aang when she was his earth bending teacher.

_Wow. He was really good when he got angry._ Toph thought then automatically started blushing. _I can not believe I just though that!_ She started walking home confused about Aang. She couldn't figure out whether she really liked him, or if it was just a crush like the one she had on Sokka. Toph got out her key, locked the gates, and then started home. She remembered that she had lost her feelings for The Duke and broke up with him almost the Day after Aang got here. Was that because of Aang?!

_Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!_ Toph thought then started running. She couldn't believe she forgot the whole gang was coming over. But the closer she got home, the more nervous she got. How would they react to her? Would they notice how she changed like Aang did? What about Katara? Would she take Aang from her; before anything even happened?_ Did_ she still love Aang?

These questions filled her head and confused her even more as she came up to the gates. She took a moment to collect herself, give her face her signature 'So what?' sarcastic look, and earth bended herself through the gates to bypass the guards. Toph did this for two reasons:

The guards would tell her mom, who, in an effort to impress the new fire lord, would dress her up in a ridiculous outfit.

It was just fun to sneak up on people

As soon as she got in, she could feel the vibrations of five extra people inside. She knew she was right when she heard voices coming from the sitting room.

"I'm serious, Aang, we have to do something about these outlaws running around." Zuko was saying.

"Aww, relax Zuko," Suki replied, "My Kyoshi warriors got it handled."

"Yah, Zuko," this was Katara's voice, cool and collected as usual, "Calm down, we're here to hang out not hold a war council."

Toph could feel Aang's heart beating faster when she spoke and judging by their vibrations, they were sitting next to each other.

"Guys, this is Zuko we're talking about." Toph said coming into the room, "Why do you think I always call him 'Hot- head'?"

"Toph!" Everyone (except Mai, she was still new to the group) said in unison.

Toph discreetly turned her foot towards Aang to feel his heart beat. Yup, it was beating rapidly, just as she had thought (or hoped) it would.

"I'm so glad to see you, Toph." Katara said, coming over to hug her. She was sitting next to Aang just as Toph had guessed. Now Aang's heart was beating differently now. Almost like he was guilty, or something.

"I'm glad to see you too Katara." Toph said, trying to keep any traces of bitterness out of her voice. Katara was like a big sister to her. It wasn't her fault that she was so beautiful, so smart, and so… perfect. And it wasn't her fault that Aang was probably still so much in love with her that he would forget the past few weeks he spent with Toph, and want to be with Katara again.

"I'm glad to see you too, Toph." Suki said, starting to get up, which made Sokka freak out.

"Suki, No!" he practically screamed, "You're in a very delicate condition"

"Aww, calm down boomerang boy," Toph laughed, "and you don't have to get Suki. I'll just sit down."

Then she plopped right down on the couch next to Aang. For a minute she thought that Aang had passed out which was just what she expected. Toph knew she should have at least tried to be nice and not say anything, she even felt sort of bad for him. It couldn't have been easy for him; having the stress of being the Avatar and then having his "true love" dump him. But Toph was upset and emotional, and being that way made her a little ruthless.

"My god Aang, what is with you?" she asked.

She felt Aang's heart quicken and he stayed silent.

"What do you mean Toph?" Katara asked, "There's nothing wrong with Aang." She paused then leaned over to look at him closer. "Although he does look a little pale."

Toph leaned back, and said in a nonchalant way, "I dunno, it's just that when I sat down, his heartbeat got all weird."

"Maybe he's just glad to see you." Zuko said seriously, putting an arm around Mai.

Sokka took this as an opportunity to make a joke.

"Yeah, he's just _really _glad to see you Toph." He said winking at Aang.

Now Toph really thought Aang had passed out, because his heartbeat was almost nonexistent. Toph sort of felt sorry for him and might have apologized later if it weren't for what he said next.

"Well Toph," Aang said recovering, "Aren't you glad to see me too? Especially after our little _pillow fight_ and breakfast episode? Or are you just anxious to go back outside and play in the dirt?"

"Aang, that's so mean." Katara said, but trying to hold back a giggle.

Sokka was laughing hysterically and even Mai and Zuko were snickering.

"Wait, what pillow fight and what happened between you two at breakfast?" Suki asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Toph said calmly, then so only Aang could hear, "Absolutely _nothing._" she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Whatever you say Toph," Aang whispered so only Toph could hear, "Whatever you say."

The conversation continued on, but Toph barely listened. She couldn't believe that Aang would try to put their business out like that in front of everyone. And even though Sweetness said Aang was being mean, she laughed too. That reminded her a lot when she first joined the group and both Twinkles and Sweetness ganged up on her when Appa started shedding. That _really _hurt. Now Aang was ganging up on her again and tried to embarrass her in front of everyone. Well fine! If he's gonna play tough love then she could play too.

_Let the games begin._


	7. Courtyard confession

**A/N- Here's the latest chapter**, **I actually finished it sooner bur I couldn't upload it because my brother wouldn't let me use his laptop and its the only one we have**

Aang couldn't believe that he got himself into this kind of situation. Here he was, the Avatar, the one who restored peace after 100 years of war, the war that everyone thought couldn't be brought to a peaceful end, and he couldn't even stop the war going on in his heart. He looked over at Toph sitting on his right, then at Katara sitting on his left. He had developed his earth bending skills enough (but not as good as Toph) to faintly sense heartbeats, and could tell that Toph was mad at him.

_Why did I have to go and bring up what happened this morning for? _ Aang thought angrily to himself. _I should know by now how angry she can get!_

Katara said something to him then and placed her hand on his arm. Although Aang wasn't really listening, he smiled anyway and laughed. When he did, he felt Toph's heartbeat speed up slightly.

_Does she suspect something? _Aang wondered. _Can she sense that I still have feelings for Katara? _

"Right, Aang?" Sokka asked, pulling Aang out of his daze.

"Huh, What?" Aang stammered.

"I said us men have way more stuff to worry about then you women do." Sokka said arrogantly.

"Excuse me?" Katara said angrily, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Hey, I know it's hard to sallow but it's true." Sokka tried to explain, but just got a lot of glares from the girls. "I mean Aang's the Avatar and has the whole world to look after, plus the rebuilding and repopulation of the air temple, Zuko is the Fire Lord and has to keep the Fire Nation in check, and I have the Southern water tribe warriors, and a wife, and a child coming!"

"Um hello, I'm the one giving birth here and I have my own warriors to look after." Suki said offensively.

"And don't forget that I'm the one that has to travel back and forth between the north and south poles to teach water bending." Katara added angrily.

(Quick A/N- so you don't get confused, after the war, some of the old water benders of the South Pole was either released from prison or came out of hiding.)

"Yeah and I'm the one running an earth bending school for children and soldiers." Toph added. "Though training those young soldiers isn't so bad."

"The point they're trying to make Sokka," Mai said, trying to make friends with her old enemies (for Zuko's sake). "Is that women can do anything men can do and that you'd better shut-up before they show you just what they can do."

The girls looked over at Mai gratefully, and she tried to smile back. Sokka saw that he was losing so he asked for reinforcements.

"Zuko, help me out here!" Sokka pleaded.

"Sorry, you're on your own." Zuko said with a small laugh. "Do you really think I want to get on everyone's bad side again?" He added, referring to the time when he was hunting the Avatar.

Aang stayed quiet and let them carry on the conversation. He had mostly tuned them out except when Toph made that remark about training young soldiers. For some reason that comment bothered him. It was no secret that Toph had …well, grew up. Sokka's and Zuko's eyes went wide when they saw her. But Toph. Was Toph really becoming interested in men again? So from then on Aang tried hard to stay on her good side by laughing at everything she said and agreeing with her. He thought he was succeeding until when the conversation became violent between Katara and Sokka, Aang felt Toph "looking" at him, and saw that her foot was out of her shoe and she was trying to feel for his heartbeat. He smiled at her even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it, but just got a cold look in return. That cold, angry stare just about broke Aang's heart and he knew he had to talk to her alone. And soon.

The rest of the day swam by without Aang really paying attention to it. On the outside, he was the same old Aang, just happy to see his friends again. But on the inside, all he really wanted to do was to be alone with Toph.

Finally, at about a quarter to 11, everyone went to bed. But before he went to his room, Aang grabbed Toph's arm as to remind her about their meeting that night. At first Toph didn't do anything, but then she slowly nodded her head and then quickly went into her room and Aang went into his. He lay awake trying to figure out what he was going to tell her. He knew he couldn't be with Katara anymore and only wanted Toph. He thinks.

Frustrated, Aang decided to do some meditations in order to calm him down. But his mind was in too much in a whirl.

"I can't be doing this to her! To either of them!" he said to MoMo, "I have to make up my mind. Let's see, Katara is smart, beautiful, and my first love, and she's always been there for me. But Toph is funny, exciting, and strong in so many ways!"

Aang went through his list of way he should love Katara or Toph at least a hundred times before he could make up his mind. Just then, he heard the clock strike midnight. He practically flew out of his room and into the courtyard gardens. He waited by the bridge for a while and began to get nervous.

_What if she stood me up?! _He thought nervously, _I know she's probably mad at me, but she still said she'd come._

Dejected, he almost gave up and went inside when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw her. Toph had on a pale green, silk robe on and her black hair was pulled into a bun. The almost full moon was out and bathed Toph in its white light, making her look like some beautiful, dark haired angel. An angry angel, but an angel all the same.

"I thought you were going to stand me up." He said quietly.

"I said I was going to come, didn't I?" Toph said testily.

"Actually, you nodded." Aang laughed half-heartedly, trying to make Toph laugh and lighten the mood. (He failed)

"So," Toph started less angrily, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Aang could have sworn he heard a little bit of hope creep into her voice, but he couldn't be sure.

"Toph," He started, putting his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head up towards him and by chance, "looked" directly into his eyes and he just lost it. She was just so… beautiful. Her eyes were just so open and she looked softer, more… vulnerable. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a tender embrace.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Suddenly, a great chunk of the earth shot up from the ground and knocked him off his feet.

"Don't lie to me Aang!" Toph said through clenched teeth.

Aang looked up and could see that although Toph was struggling not to cry, tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Although the last thing Aang wanted to do was see Toph cry, this vulnerability in her tears made her look even more beautiful to Aang.

"Toph, I would never lie to you." He said trying to let up, "I do love you."

But Toph wouldn't listen. Instead, she started to run from him, tears streaming down her face. Aang couldn't let her just leave, couldn't lose her like he lost Katara. He had to do something, and fast!

**A/N- Not incomplete, I just like to leave a lot of cliffhangers. Review!!**


	8. Courtyard confession 2

**A/N- Finally! My next chapter!!**

Toph didn't know how much more of this she could take. This was just too many emotions to go through in one day. First, all she wanted to do was beat the crap out of Twinkle Toes. Then, he started to get all sappy on her and tells her that he loves her! That drove her crazy! No matter how much she wanted to believe hi, she just couldn't. All those years of him fawning over sweetness, feeling his heartbeat going crazy whenever she was near him. And then after they finally won the war, Toph wanted to congratulate Aang, and found him kissing Sweetness on the balcony! And now he was saying that he loved her? He had to be out of his mind! So Toph did the most un-earth bender thing ever. She started to cry.

"Don't lie to me Aang!" she had said through clenched teeth, but that didn't help. So when the tears started to fall, she tried to run away.

As she started to run, he called something out to her, but she wouldn't listen. Suddenly she felt Aang earth bending. He pulled his arms back then shot them forward. Toph felt the earth move with his movements and come up at her. She turned around, mid-run, and blocked the uprooted earth with her own slab of earth. But when her earth slab went down she felt a jet of water hit her directly in the chest and forced her against a tree. As soon as she hit the tree the water froze.

"What the hell is this?" She yelled. She was trapped and couldn't even bend or see because her feet were a good three inches off the ground. Then she heard Aang right in her face, breathing hard.

"I. Just need. You. To listen." He said between breaths.

"No!" Toph yelled at him, trying not to cry again, "Now get me down now! Do you hear me! Get me down!"

She was interrupted when Aang's lips pressed against hers and Toph fell silent.

"I love you." Aang said seriously, "Yes I loved Katara, but that was when I was 12. I love you now."

When Toph didn't say anything she heard Aang sigh. Then he must have water bended again because suddenly her arm was free of ice. She instantly tried to hit him, but he caught her fist. Gently, but firmly he pried her fist open and pulled it into the inside of his robe. Toph felt her face grow hot as he placed the palm of his hand on his bare chest.

"There," he sighed, leaning his forehead on Toph's, "Now you can feel if I'm lying. Toph, I love you."

_Oh my gosh! He isn't lying! _Toph thought, overjoyed. She had been so emotional that she forgot to check his heartbeat in the first place. But she couldn't just let him know that he took down all of her defenses with just three words, so she tried to play cynical.

"So?" She said trying to be cool, "Maybe you're just a good liar."

Aang had taken his hand off of hers to caress her cheek, but she didn't take her hand off of his chest. She heard Aang give a soft laugh and suddenly all the water melted and she was free. But as her feet touched the ground, she slipped on the cold water. Aang caught her in his arms and held her.

"I don't need your help, Twinkle-Toes." She said but didn't back away from him just yet.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Aang sighed, kissing her forehead.

Toph felt his heartbeat speed up slightly as his lips traced the bridge of her nose. Then she felt _both_ their heartbeats speed up as his head turned at an angle to kiss her lips directly.

_Just a little closer_ Toph thought eagerly.

But then she felt the guards' footsteps coming towards them. Aang must have felt it too because he stopped and listened.

"I think it came from over here!" she heard a guard say.

"Crap Twinkles!" Toph whispered, "It's the guards! If they see us we're dead!"

The next thing Toph knew, she was up in the air and lost all 'vision'. As she clung to Aang for dear life she got a chance just to feel how much muscled he had developed.

_Wow! _She thought with pleasure _Twinkles isn't Twinkly anymore!_

The ride ended all too soon and by the vibrations she could tell that they were in Aang's room.

"Toph, the coast is clear." Aang said, "You can go in your room now."

But Toph wasn't listening; she was much too busy formulating her most devious plan ever.

"Toph?" Aang asked again.

_Poor Twinkle-Toes, _Toph thought with a smirk, _You have no idea what you just got yourself into._

**A/N- Yay! another cliffhanger! I broke up chapter 8 into two chapters 'cause its better that way and because I can.**


	9. Aang' bedroom

**A/N- I've lost my vision and inspiration for this story so this might be the last chapter I put up for a long time. Go to my profile and vote whether or not you want me to continue this story (which might take an extremely long time to write) or if you want me to do my other story which will be updated very often and most definitely completed (see my profile for a full description). I'll leave the poll open for about a month or so.**

Toph had her back to Aang and slowly started to undo the belt at the waist of her robe.

"Toph?" Aang squeaked.

Then Toph tried really hard not to laugh as she let the robe drop a little, baring her naked shoulders. When Aang saw he _really_ started freaking out.

"Ahhh! Toph we cant do that! At least not until we're older! Toooph!" He was nearly babbling and trying not to raise his voice above a whisper while yelling at the same time.

Then Toph turned around and dropped the robe on the floor. Then she thought that Aang's heart stopped completely.

"Twinkle Toes, calm down! Look!" Toph said turning around.

Under her robe she had on her usual pajamas; a sleeveless shirt that covered her chest and stomach but not her shoulders, and silk pants.

"Oh." Aang said sounding _really_ relieved.

"Toph that was not funny." He said trying to be serious but Toph could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"Yes it was." Toph said then crossed the room to enfold herself in Aang's arms. Then she stood up on tiptoe (he had grown taller than her) and whispered in his ear. "Now it's your turn."

Toph grabbed his wrists and pulled him over to sit on his bed. Then she started to undo the front of his shirt/robe and open it up to reveal his muscles.

"Toph, shouldn't we wait first?" Aang asked but he didn't try to stop her, instead he stroked her hair.

"Twinkles, we're not doing _that_." She laughed.

"We're not?" he asked, surprised. Toph almost thought he sounded a little disappointed.

"Of course not! We're way too young for that!" She said, "And besides, I don't think you ready to handle me just yet."

Aang laughed and Toph finally got his shirt off. Then she leaned her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She loved how close he held her and loved how warm, firm yet soft his chest was.

"Toph?" he asked

"Hmmm?" she said.

She felt Aang cup her chin and turn her head up to face him. Then he gently started to kiss her on the lips. Toph smiled thinking how new to this Aang was and helped him out to deepen the kiss.

* * *

They had made out for a while and was now lying on Aang's bed talking about the good times they had before and after the war.

"Remember the time when we stole Sifu-Hothead's clothes when he was taking a bath?" Toph asked laughing.

"Yeah." Aang laughed quietly then yawned.

"And all he had to cover himself was Suki's two fans she left lying around?" Toph laughed.

"Mmhm." Aang said.

"And then Katara saw him and totally freaked out!"

She was laughing hysterically now but Aang was strangely quiet. Toph leaned up on one elbow and looked in his direction.

"Aang?"

"Do you think Katara enjoyed that?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly a new fear came to Toph. _What if I'm just his replacement until he gets back with Sweetness? _She thought.

Toph sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to Aang.

"You still love her, don't you?" she said her voice like ice.

"No!" Aang said springing up, "Of course not!"

He put his arms around Toph's shoulders and whispered "I Love You" over and over again in her ear. Toph heard the bead creak and then Aang was on his knees in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't even think of her that way now. Its _you _that I love, not her."

"Yeah, right now." Toph grumbled.

"Now and forever." Aang said seriously. In a softer tone he said, "Please forgive me?"

"Well," Toph put her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat which was beating sincerity, "I guess I can forgive you."

She could almost feel his grin then he playfully tackled her onto the bed and then he started to kiss her. She fell asleep that night in his arms, the warmness of his loving embrace filling her heart.


	10. Busted

Aang woke up with the sun on his face. Something slender and soft stirred next to him and Aang smiled to himself and lovingly stroked Toph's hair. But then he suddenly had a horrible thought.

_If Toph's parents find out we've slept in the same bet together, _He thought _I'm dead! Avatar or not!_

But Just then Toph stirred and stretched next to him and all fear flew out of his mind.

_Whatever happens,_ He smiled _It was worth it._

"Hey Aang?" a voice called from outside his door. "Have you seen Toph?

Probably because Katara knew Aang was an early riser or her motherly instincts made it impossible for her to knock first, but no matter what the reason was the results were disaterous.

Calling out for him, Katara opened Aang's door and startled Toph violently.

"What! What happend?!" Toph yelled clutching to blanket to her chest.

"Katara wait dont come in!" Aang yelled at the same time.

Katara gasped when she saw them and stuttered angrily.

"H-how could you? Of all the- UGH!" She yelled then stormed out of the room.

"Katara!" Aang yelled confused. He knew she'd be shocked but angry?

"Aang," Toph said. "What happened?"

Aang was about to answer when he looked at her and gasped. Toph's shoulders were still bare and clutching the blankets made her look naked. Add that to Aang's shirtlessness it was easy to see why Katara got so upset.

"It was all a mistake." Aang muttered but mostly to himself.

"W-what?" Toph said quietly tears filling her eyes but Aang didn't notice.

"Katara wait!" Aang called jumpng out of bed. "It was all a mistake!"

"Aang!" Toph yelled but he was already out the door leaving behind a very angry earth bender with the wrong message.

**A/N- Its been so long but I got so uninspired by that whack ending that I had quit. But I think I can finish what I started. Review please**


	11. Upset

Aang hurried out of the house, looking for Katara. He was so upset that he actually forgot he was shirtless. The reason he was upset, wasn't because he didn't want Katara to know that he was over her, but rather to save Toph's honor. Aang knew that to Katara it looked like he and Toph slept together, but he didn't want Katara to think that of Toph.

"Where could she be?" Aang asked himself.

He stepped outside and knelt on the ground. He wasn't as good as reading vibrations as Toph but kneeling on the ground he felt that Katara was in the center garden. He smiled to himself and airbended himself in that direction. He saw her sitting on a stone carved bench by the pond.

He checked himself before walking over to her though. By the way her shoulders were hunched and shaking, Aang knew she was crying.

_She can't still have feelings for me _Aang thought, _can she?_

But right before he walked up to her, he saw Zuko come towards her and sit next to her on the bench. Aang didn't want to make things any more awkward than it had to be, so he hid and waited_._

At first it was just like old Zuko, sitting straight up and talking to Katara, sounding a lot like Iroh. Apparently Katara didn't like being spoken to like that.

"Don't talk to me like that Zuko!" Katara yelled at him tearfully.

Zuko started like he was truly afraid of her still.

"Talk to you like what?" He asked her.

"Like, like I'm a child or something." She yelled.

"I'm only trying to help you!" He nearly yelled back.

"Well I don't want you help." Katara sighed. "Just, go back to your fiance Mai."

"What's this really about?" Zuko asked her.

Then their voices became to quiet to hear anymore. But that didn't stop Aang from getting the shock of his life. Zuko grabbed Katara by the shoulders, said something to her, and kissed her!

_Zuko and Katara! _Aang's mind was in a whirl. _How? When?_

But just when Aang was about to confront them, an earthquake shook the gardens.

_Oh crap! _Aang thought, forgetting about Zuko and Katara. _Toph!_

Aang ran out of the bushes and flew out on his glider. When he got above the house he could see this huge trench in the ground which led in the direction of the earth bending school. Aang sighed and chuckled to himself.

_She's probably mad because I forgot to say bye to her before I left. _He thought.

The truth was he felt so relieved that he didn't have to worry about Katara having feelings for him, he really wasn't thinking clearly. All he could think about was finding Toph and explaining to her that Katara wasn't upset at their relationship.

He landed at the front door where the trench ended. With one move he closed up the trench and airbended himself over the gates and onto the roof. He waited there until the soldiers went into the yard to train and Toph was alone.

"Toph!" Aang called out before landing next to her.

Without even turning toward him, she earth bended a pillar of earth and propelled him about 150 feet in the air.

As he floated back down confused, Toph called over one of her soldiers.

"Jong-Lee!" she called.

A young looking soldier ran over and bowed. He had dark brown hair and shaggy hair. His build was lean yet muscular.

"Yes sifu Toph?" He asked.

"About tonight," she said. "My answer is yes."

"Really?" he said smiling. "Well then I'll see you tonight. At sunset."


	12. The Date part 1

"Toph, will you please just talk to me?" Aang said in frustration as they entered her estate.

"Geonli," Toph said to one of the guards, completely ignoring Aang, "Please show the Avatar to his room, I believe he's tired."

"Right away Miss." He saluted. "If you'll just follow me, sir."

He took a firm yet slightly hesitant grip on Aang's elbow. Aang considered for a moment; he could easily give one command and the guard would back down, but he also knew that when Toph made up her mind to be angry, nothing could change her mind. So he decided to bid his time.

"I'll see you another time Ms. Bei Fong." Aang bowed and left.

* * *

Toph was slightly angry with herself. Not for making Aang leave her alone though, but for not giving him hell first. She felt tears prick her eyelids but she quickly blinked them away.

_I'll show him! _She thought angrily. _I'll show him exactly who he's dealing with!_

There was a small knock on the door and a shy looking maid came in and bowed.

"Dress me in this." Toph said to her, handing her a bundle of clothes.

"Yes Miss Bei Fong." The maid said meekly and Toph felt the maid's heartbeat quicken as she examined the outfit. "Are you sure this one miss?"

Toph smiled. She picked it out simply by holding it up to herself and measuring where it came down to. It stopped just short of her knees and she could feel that it was made of a very thin material. It also appeared to be slightly low cut.

"Too trashy?" Toph smirked.

"Oh no, miss." The maid said quickly, "It's beautiful, I just didn't think it was well…your style."

"Is it girly?" Toph asked with a slight frown.

"Well…" The maid said slowly. "Not really girly, but…more feminine than what you usually wear."

"Dress me in it anyway." Toph said with a shrug. "And style my hair loosely tonight."

When she came out into the sitting room, she knew she looked good because Sokka gave a wolf-bear whistle and she felt Aang's heartbeat more than triple.

"Wow Toph!" Suki said in surprise. "You look gorgeous!"

"You like?" Toph smiled and twirled around to show off. She had picked out a strapless, short green dress that stopped just above her knees. A light, transparent green jacket flowed down to her legs. Her hair had been curled and pinned to the side of her head with an arrangement of white flowers, keeping her hair out of her eyes. No make-up of course; she wouldn't go _that _far to get revenge on Aang.

"You look beautiful Toph." Katara said. "But where are you going?"

"On a date." Toph smiled.

"A date?" Toph could practically feel Katara and Suki's eagerness. "With who?"

"One of the soldiers I train." She answered.

"Oh, so you asked him to stay after school did you?" Sokka said with a suggestive tone in his voice. "Was he being a naughty little student?"

While the girls practically jumped Sokka for being lewd, Toph turned, smirked at Aang, and walked outside with Aang following her.

"Are you really going to do this to me?" He said trying to stay calm but finding it really difficult. "Are you really going to do this to _us? _Without even giving me a chance to explain?"

"Think of it this way, Aang." Toph said, all of her hurt coming through in her voice. She turned to him and he could see pain and tears in her eyes. "You'll never have to worry about making a mistake with me again."

Suddenly, Aang saw it all in one clear moment. Toph had thought that the mistake referred to being with _her, _not Katara thinking they were being dishonorable.

"Toph, no! You have it all wrong, I-"

But just then Jong-Lee walked up to the house. Toph ignored Aang but instead walked up to Jong-Lee and hugged him.

"Mr. Avatar," he said smiling at him and bowing. "A pleasure to meet you."

Aang ignored him; instead he walked up to Toph and whispered one word. "Please?"

Toph shook her head slightly then grabbed Jong-Lee's arm and pulled him away. Aang felt his heart shatter then grow hard.

"So I see." He whispered.

Aang walked back inside to see everyone had gone to dinner except Katara.

"Aang?" she asked, coming up to him. "I'm confused, I thought you and Toph were-"

"We're not." Aang said sharply. "I thought we were but we're not. Obviously, she wants to be with Jong-Lee. Well, I say let her."

"Jong-Lee?" A voice said from the doorway. Katara and Aang turned to see Mai with a look of surprise on her usually placid face. "Did you just say, 'Jong-Lee'?"

"Yeah," Aang said angrily. "Toph is in love with Jong-Lee, not me."

"That's impossible." Mai said. "Jong-Lee-"

"Well, it's possible." Aang interrupted. "I can't believe Toph would just do this without letting me explain that-"

"Wait a minute, Aang." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Mai, why is it impossible?"

"It's impossible because," Mai said with a look of worry on her face. "Jong-Lee is supposed to be in a mental ward."


	13. The Date part 2

Getting revenge on Aang wasn't as fun as Toph thought it would be. She guessed she hadn't realized that by going on a date just to tick him off, she would have to actually _stay _on that date.

_I should have just paid an actor or something._ She thought silently.

"Are you enjoying you're evening?" Jong-Lee asked her as they finished dinner.

"Huh?" Toph started. "Oh yeah, sure."

The truth was that Jong-Lee bored her out of her mind. Maybe he would have been great for any other girl, but just not Toph. She sensed him fishing some gold out his bag to pay for their meals. He was tall, probably good-looking, polite, but nothing about him made Toph want to laugh or joke around. And worst of all, her thoughts kept drifting back to Twinkle-Toes.

_He was really upset. _She thought. _Maybe I went too far this time._

"Miss Bei Fong?" Jong-Lee stood behind her chair. "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

"Whatever," she mumbled. "And I told you just call me Toph."

There was a slight breeze as they walked through the city's famous flower and rock garden. Toph felt it move her hair a little and she felt strangely lonely for Aang. Jong-Lee took her hand and she sighed, tired of this charade. He must have taken as consent though, because he walked even closer to her and gripped her hand harder.

_Time to break this off. _Toph groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Listen Jong-Lee," she started to say. "I don't think that…"

"Toph, wait," He interrupted. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. She could feel his breath on her forehead. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I just feel that…"

"Known each other?" Toph raised her eyebrows, not liking one bit where this conversation was going. "I teach you earth bending five days a week. We don't know each other at all."

Jong-Lee was silent for a minute and Toph wondered what his expression was. His heartbeat had slowed a bit, but that didn't indicate much. All he did was swallow though, and Toph felt him change position. He was down on one knee in front of her.

"Toph Bei Fong," He said. "Will you marry me?"


	14. Search and Rescue?

Toph started laughing. She couldn't help it! Judging by his completely steady heart beat though, she could tell that Jong-Lee was completely serious.

"W-what?" Toph struggled to stop laughing and failed. "Are you seriously joking or just insane? I can't marry you! I won't marry you!"

Jong-Lee's face became hard and Toph felt his heartbeat slow almost to a standstill. "And why not?"

"Because," Toph rolled her eyes. "A) I don't love you, B) I barely know you and C) there is no way I'm ever gonna marry you!"

Jong-Lee was now totally silent and for the first time Toph was starting to get nervous. He was holding her hands now and she felt his grip tighten ever so slightly.

"Alright," She laughed nervously trying to pull her hands away. "That's enough. Time for me to go home now."

But as much as Toph struggled to pull her hands away, Jong-Lee's grip was iron tight and she couldn't break free.

"Okay, that's it!" she yelled angrily.

She snatched one hand away and got into an earth bending pose. She swung her free arm back and lifted her leg, preparing to send up a rock pillar straight into his face. She sung forward and stomped her foot down, but seconds before it reached him Jong-Lee's hand shot out faster than she could detect. His fist closed around her neck and to Toph's ultimate terror, her earth pillar dissolved.

"What did you do?" Her voice crept towards hysteria. "_What the hell did you do_?"

Jong-Lee flexed his thumb putting pressure on a spot on Toph's neck and her body instantly went numb and limp. For the first time since the war Toph felt truly afraid. She couldn't kick, scratch, bend, she could barely breath. With a smirk that even she could feel Jong-Lee's lifted her up effortlessly so that her feet couldn't touch the ground effectively taking away her "sight". Tears spilled out of her eyes and ran down her face.

"Miss Beifong." Jong-Lee said sadly."Poor, beautiful, Miss Beifong. All you had to do was marry me and I could have made you the happiest woman alive."

Through all of her tears and terror, she summoned her last bit of strength. She spat in his face.

"Bite me."

XXXXX

Aang flew swiftly on his glider, his heart pounding in fear. It was almost too dark to see, but with the breath of fire Zuko taught him he was able to illuminate small areas at a time.

"Ugh! This is taking way too long!" he cried out in frustration.

Mai had warned him that Jong-Lee was a very dangerous mental patient. It had gone completely unnoticed for a long time until his first wife disappeared. And then his second. And his third. The fourth girl only made it to fiance before she disappeared as well. They found them later at a hidden location completely docile and under the influence of some strange drug. They had also given birth to about three children each and were currently expecting a fourth. The only reason why Jong-Lee wasn't executed on site was because he seriously felt that he had done nothing wrong. In his words he was "creating a new population based solely on peace and kindness", but when the women were finally weened off of the drug and realized what he had done to them, they shut themselves away for weeks and allowed their children by him to be taken away and raised by other family members. There was no way in the Spirit World Aang was going to let that happen to Toph.

"Over my dead body." Aang mumbled and took off with more speed.

After a little more searching, he landed near a small tavern and nearly knocked down three people that were standing outside.

"I need your help," he said urgently. "I'm looking for a girl."

One of the men laughed. "Aren't we all mate."

"No, you don't understand." Aang shook his head impatiently. "She might be in grave danger. She has long, black hair, pale skin, and she's blind."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing a girl like that," a woman said. "She left with a gentlemen not too long ago."

"A gentlemen!" Aang had to restrain himself from grabbing her. "She was with someone?"

"Ah yes, a young man around your age. They seemed so happy together."

"Which direction did they go!?"

"Um, um east. I believe they went east."

"Hey isn't there a temple or something in that direction?" Another man piped up. "Or, no wait... a commitment chapel!"

That was all Aang needed to hear before he took off again, this time knocking everyone over. He flew off into the night yelling Toph's name, all attempts of stealth abandoned.

"Toph!" This time the force of his yell was so great that a nearby tree shuddered and toppled over directly into the path of an upcoming carriage.

Aang swore and swooped down to stop it. He blew a strong gust of wind that pushed the tree back far enough that instead of crushing the carriage, it merely blocked it.

"Great." Aang mumbled under his breath.

He landed so hard that the ground cracked under his feet and the driver of the carriage gave a cry of alarm.

"I'm sorry," Aang bowed quickly. "But I'm in the middle of an emergency..."

Aang's voice trailed off when he heard her voice. It was much higher and fainter than it should be, but it was definitely her voice. Without a second thought Aang leapt to the side of the carriage and ripped the door off its hinges.

There, sitting next to Jong-Lee with his arm around her shoulders and a diamond ring on her left hand was Toph. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Aang. Jong-Lee and I are getting married tonight. Isn't that romantic?"


	15. Fight for Love

"Toph," Aang struggled to keep his voice calm and clear. "Come with me. We're leaving now."

She smiled at him sweetly. "But I don't want to leave with you. Jong-Lee and I are in love and I want to stay with him."

Aang struggled for his next breath and could hear his heart beat in his ears. _She doesn't mean it. _He told himself. _He's got her some strong drug._

"Toph," he held out his hand for her. "Toph, please. Come with me."

She ignored his out stretched hand and smiled up at Jong-Lee. "We're getting married, Aang. Isn't that romantic?"

Aang took a deep breath and lowered his hand. He looked at Jong-Lee and was surprised to see that he was merely smiling calmly without a trace of smugness or nervousness, just as if Toph really _was _his fiance and Aang was just a mutual friend of theirs.

"I'm taking Miss Beifong with me now." Aang said keeping his voice calm and stern. "Do not interfere."

Again Aang was surprised at Jong-Lee's reaction. He merely smiled and shrugged.

"My fiance is free to leave." He smiled. "Provided of course, that it is her choice to leave. Which of course I don't believe she wants do."

Aang glared at Jong-Lee for a split second before his temper boiled over. He punched through the air with his fist and Jong-Lee flew through the the other side of the carriage and slammed into a tree.

"Sweetheart!" Toph cried in her too high voice and rushed to his side.

"The Avatar has gone crazy!" The carriage driver yelled in fear and ran away.

Aang ignored him and rushed over to Toph. Jong-Lee was getting onto his feet with Toph helping him stand up. Jong-Lee laughed amiably and merely dusted himself off. Aang felt his blood boil as he then preceded to caress Toph's cheek and kiss her on the forehead.

"Take care of him, my love." He said sweetly.

Toph smiled at him and turned to Aang. "Aang, why can't you understand? Jong-Lee and I want to get married."

Before Aang could even take a breath Toph stamped her foot and swung her arm forward causing a small barrage of rocks to fly at him. Aang used his own earthbending to create a pillar of earth to act as a shield. Suddenly, Aang sensed her secondary movements, but before he could turn around he was hit from behind by a large boulder followed by several smaller boulders. He shakily managed to brace himself against his earth pillar and tried talking to her again.

"Toph, please listen to me." Aang pleaded. "Jong-Lee has you under a powerful narcotic drug."

"W-What?" Aang felt a slight change in her heart beat. He chanced looking at her and saw that her smiled had faltered ever so slightly.

"N-no. That can't be." Toph's smile widened again. "Jong-Lee and I are in love. We're getting married tonight."

"No, you're not really in love with him." Aang carefully un-bended the pillar and took a couple of steps towards her. "He's controlling your mind."

"Controlling me?" This time Toph's smile faded completely. She blinked slowly, like someone coming out of a dream.

"Why, Avatar, how extraordinary." Jong-Lee laughed in a nervous, almost unnatural way. "Do you actually expect any of us to believe that I have some supernatural power of mind control?"

He slowly walked towards Aang.

"I love my fiance," he said in a low voice. "And I would appreciate it if you would cease telling her such... Lies!."

Shouting the final word Jong-Lee broke into a run and earth bended a large spear and flung it at him. Aang used his air bending and cut the large spear in half causing it to fall to either side harmlessly. He yelled for Toph to stay behind him and in the few seconds he lost his focus, Jong-Lee's fist, now covered with stone, connected with his jaw. Aang flew through the air and slammed into a tree.

"Do you like that move, Mr. Avatar?" Jong-Lee chuckled amicably. "My bride-to-be taught me that one in class."

This time Aang was slow getting up. _Get it together! _He chided himself. _You defeated Ozai! You can defeat this punk! _He stood up and began to air bend a series of strong currents until a small tornado had formed.

Jong-Lee merely laughed. "Wind? Really? You think that mere wind can stop me from marrying my bride?"

When he tried to take a step forward however, he found himself unable to move, blocked in by the sheer force of the wind. Slowly, he then began to float skyward trapped in an air bubble. When he had him high enough Aang suddenly stopped the air currents and Jong-Lee plummeted to the earth. Before he hit though Aang created a large wave of earth that consumed him completely. He resurfaced only a second though suspended by the middle by a belt of earth and risen off of the ground by an earth pillar.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief and smiling held his arms out toward Toph. She stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before her gaze drifted behind him.

"Jong-Lee?" she whispered faintly and began to walk towards him.

"Toph, no." Despair was clear in his voice and tears filled his eyes. He grabbed her elbow. "Its me, Aang. You have to break free of this drug. Its messing with your mind."

Again, but slower this time, Toph shook her head. "But Jong-Lee loves me."

"Toph..."

Suddenly, Jong-Lee began to laugh hysterically. "Don't you get it Avatar? Toph Beifong only wants to be with me. She's completely under my control. She's my own personal puppet."

Jong-Lee's face turned dark. "And she's going to stay that way."

He pulled out a large knife and threw it directly at them. It flew with surprising speed through the air and Aang grabbed Toph and pulled her protectively behind him. He closed his eyes and waited for the blade to strike. Seconds passed and when he opened his eyes Aang could see that the knife was held by a earth fist barely an inch from his chest. He looked behind him and saw that Toph held her own fist up and the dazed look on her face was almost completely gone.

"Toph?" He whispered breathlessly.

Toph staggered a bit and crushed the knife in the earth fist. "I. I am. NOBODY'S. Puppet."

Without another word Toph shattered the earth suspending Jong-Lee. Before he or even the rubble could hit the ground Toph thrust both of her hands forward and caused dozens of stone daggers to fly towards him.

"Toph no!" Aang cried out and turned away in horror.

When he was able to look though, he saw that instead of impaling him the stone daggers merely pinned Jong-Lee upside down to a tree. Jong-Lee groaned and then went limp, finally unconscious. Aang turned to smile at Toph and gasped. She too lay on the ground completely unconscious.

"Toph," Aang ran to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"TOPH!"


End file.
